Losing your memory
by FallenDarkAngel2
Summary: Kgura gets kidnapped and loses her memory. How will kyo reacte when she can't remember him? RxR! KxK and slight HxK
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**AN: Read and Review Please! Lov Kagura and Kyo together!**

Kidnapping Kagura

Kagura walked silently to Shigures house to visit her "love" Kyo. She walked throw the woods alone with no one around and it was getting dark outside. (Trying to make it dramatic) She was lost in her thoughts for a while but snapped to reality when a guy approached her. She tried to make no contact with him but failed,

"Hello Miss." He said grinning at her.

"Oh, um …hi" She got scarred so she walked a bit faster but he caught her wrist.  
"Hey let go of me!" She tried to get out of his hold but he gripped her tighter. She screamed for help but he knocked her out. He took her to a small house with no windows so it was pitch black and was at the edge of a cliff.

Yuik's POV

Tohru and I were in the kitchen when we heard a cry for help. We stood there silently waiting for another plea but we heard nothing.

"Did you here that?" I asked a bit nervous.

" Yes. It almost sounded like…Kagura" I panicked at the thought of it actually being her, my cousin.

"Yuki what should we do?"

"I'll go check it out."

"I'll come with you!"

"No Miss Honda. If there is danger it's best if you stay here." She nodded as I left.

I ran to where I heard the scream and looked around. No one was there. No one in sight. I looked around for any clue. All I found was gum wrapper, a broken pencil, a bracelet and trash…Wait! The bracelet it's…Kaguras! I got scarred and started to panic. What if it is hers? What if something bad happened to her? I hope it's not hers and she's at home safe. I ran home to call her house, to make sure it's not her. I ran into the house ignoring Tohru comments on how it went. I called the house and Haru answered.

"Hello"

"Haru! Is Kagura there?"

"No why is something wrong?"

"Where is she?"

"She told me she was gonna go see Kyo. Now tell me what's wrong.

"Crap!"

"Are you hearing me? I said what's wrong!"

"I think she got kidnapped!"  
"What do you mean, "think"?

"Well I heard her scream and found her bracelet on the floor!"

"O.k. lets see if she comes home if not we look for her?" Haru was a bit nervous.

"O.k. and don't tell anyone before we're shore she was kidnapped" We hung up and waited for an hour. No one knew anything about her or where she was. I got tired of waiting and decided to call Haru again.

"Haru get over here. I'm tired of waiting"

"What if she wasn't kidnapped?"

"What if she was and something awful is happing to her as we speak!"

"Don't say things like that! I'll go over and help you look. Tell Kyo and Shigure."

"What for? There help is useless especially Kyo"

"Look damnit Kyo can help us look for her while Shigure waits for her to come home incase she was not kidnapped."

"O.k." I hung up and went upstairs to tell him. Although I doubt he'll help look. I knocked on his door.

"What the hell do you want?!"

"I just came to tell you that…Kagura missing and we need your help to look for her" By his expression I could tell he was surprised.

"O.k. I'll help" He said it calming and nervous. About minutes later Haru arrived and we all search for her while Shigure and Tohru waited at home.

Kyo's Pov

When I heard Kagura went missing I was sad and surprised. I had never expected to have the only person love me gone. I got mad when I thought of someone abusing her.

'I swear any one who lays a hand on her I'll kill them why am I worried about her?'

'Cause you care for her

'No I don't! I can care less what happens to her'

No you can't

'Yes I can'

Then why are you looking for her?

'I'll stop looking for her'

No you won't'

'O.k. Maybe I won't but it doesn't mean I care for her'

Yes it does

'Fine! I do care for her! Now leave me alone!' I continued my search for her and it started to get dark.

'Crap Kagura please be alright!'

Hope you liked it! Read and Review! I will update the 2nd chapter later on. Kagura rocks! RxR


	2. Finding Kagura

It's so fun writing about Kagura getting kidnapped

It's so fun writing about Kagura getting kidnapped. Anyways, for all who reviewed on the last chapter thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**RxR!**

Finding Kagura

Kagura's Pov

I woke up in a small dark room. It had no windows so it was pitch black. I tried to stand up but couldn't 'cause I was tied up. I panicked and screamed for help but no one came. I was so freakin scarred! I screamed again and the door swung open. There stood a guy dressed in black starring at me. I looked at him as he came closer. I felt like running but I was tied up. I stayed there in shock.

"Hello precious" He said. I recognized his voice it was from the dude that grabbed me in the woods.

"Who are you? And what do you want from me?!" He just smiled at me. The only light was from the opened door where the moon was shining in. That was how I saw him approach with a grin on his face. He reached out to touch me and I screamed.

"Shhh I wont hurt you…right now"

"Untie me!!" He touched my cheek and smirked at me.

"I'm afraid I can't do that cause you're too pretty" He was taking out something from his pocket I couldn't see what it was. I (somehow) untied myself and made an attempt to run but he caught me and pinned me down hard.

"Not so fast" I kicked him and tried to run again but he threw a rock (don't know where it came from) and threw it right at my head. I felt something warm drip down from my head and then everything went black.

Haru's Pov

As I looked for Kagura I got lost (no surprise). I tried to get back but ended up near the edge of a cliff. I saw a small house with no windows. As I approached it I saw a man dressed in black come out and got into a car. After he drove away I stood in front of the house. I tried to open it but it was locked so I just kicked it down. It was pitch black the only light that came in was the moon's light. I saw a lump on the ground and it was Kagura's body. I ran towards her and picked her up. I felt something wet come down the side of her head. Blood! I was scarred and called Kyo.

'I swear who ever did this I will kill them' I called Kyo.

"Hello"

"Kyo! I found Kagura"

"Is she o.k.!"

"She's unconscious right now"

"Take her home! I'll call Yuki and tell him." I had gone home and Hatori had been waiting for her arrival. We waited downstairs. Kyo was mad like hell when he saw her bleeding. After a while Hatori came downstairs and said Kagura had gotten amnesia. He also said he didn't know if she would ever get her memories back.

I


	3. Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…so sad Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket…so sad AN: Read and Review Please! HopeRemember

**Normal Pov**

Kagura had woken up and had no clue where she was. She screamed in terror not knowing who she was or what had happened to her. Haru raced upstairs.

"Kagura! What's wrong?" She starred blankly into him.

"…" Finally Haru remembered she had amnesia.

"Oh, right I forgot you had amnesia."

"W-where am I?" Haru had explained everything too her and who she was. She looked down sadly and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Don't cry its o.k."

"But I can't remember"

"You don't need too cause I tell you anything you want to know about yourself. I know you well enough to tell you."

"O.k. and thanks for saving me" She smiled at him and gave him a hug. Then she realized she had no clue who he was.

"Um…you never told me who you were"

"Oh right my bad. I Haru your cousin" She nodded and smiled at him when Kyo came in. She starred at him blankly and he just looked surprised she didn't jump on him like always.

"Kagura this is Kyo your cousin." He had left out the part that she loved him.

"Hello Kyo" she said softly

"Hey…so you have no clue who I am?"

"N-no Sorry" She looked down and cried. Kyo freaked out cause she made her cry.

"N-no! Please don't cry! I'm sorry"

"Nice going you made her cry dumass." Haru said comforting her. She fell a sleep in Haru's arms he put her in Kyo's bed.

She woke up and went downstairs. She got at the bottom of the step and saw 3 strange people staring at her.

"Oh Kagura, come here I want you to know them" She walked slowly towards Haru.

" This is Yuki and Shigure your cousins. And this is Tohru she is the only one who knows the cruse in the outside."

"Hello…"She said shyly. Yuki smile at her and Shigure said a perverted comment (causing him to be kicked out of the room cause he freaked out Kagura) and Tohru made sure she was comfortable. Every one left to do something and left her alone. She tried so hard to remember but couldn't.

"Kagura!!" Said a little blonde kid she didn't know.

"…" She had no clue what to do. She only knew 6 people including Hatori.

"Momiji what are you doing here?" asked Haru

"I came to see Kagura! I heard what happened and wanted to see her."

"Kagura this is Momiji your cousin"

"Hello Momiji" He jumped At her causing her to fall.

"Damnit Momiji! Be careful your going to hurt her!" Kyo yelled as he hit Momiji.

"Wahhhh! Kyo is hitting me! Kagura tell him to stop"

"…Uh" Kagura didn't know what to do.

"Shut up Leave her out of this"

"Kyo don't hit him please." She said. Kyo stopped.

"Whatever"

"Yeah Kagura!" Momiji hugged her.

"So you don't remember me?"

"No sorry."

"It's o.k. I'm 15 and I go to high school with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru and Haru."

"Your 15? I thought you were 10."

"Nope!" They talked for a bit about her past but left out that she loved Kyo. For some reason everyone seemed to leave that up.

"Momiji we have to leave" Hatori said popping out of nowhere.

"Awe! Hatori you're so dull."

"Lets go" They left along with Haru.

Kyo's Pov

After I left Kagura and Momiji I came up to the roof.

'Why is it that every time I see Kagura I feel weird?'

'Cause you like her

'I want so badly for her to …love me again'

You miss her

'No I don't miss her beating the shit out of me every time she sees me, but sometimes I can tell she loves me' -sign-

I saw Kagura go out of the house looking sad and I followed her. She started running so I followed. She fell to her knees and cried into her hands.

"K-Kagura" She looked at me and then began to cry.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I can't remember. I try but fail all the time!"

"It's o.k. you don't have too"

"I do 'cause I can't tell what anyone like or what they hate" I hugged her and she cried into my chest. She looked up to me and smiled then fell unconscious. Opps Hatori said not to over whelm her cause of her injury. I carried her back and placed her in my bed.

'She looks so cute when she sleeps'

**An: Hoped you liked it! Read and Review Please! I'll update soon!**


	4. Always Here

AN: sorry for the wait, I couldn't come up with this stuff

AN: sorry for the wait, I couldn't come up with this stuff.

Disclaimer: don't own Fruits Basket

Always Here

"Kyo I have to run some errands. Do you want something?"

"No."

"Miss Honda I'll go with you"

"O.k." They left leaving Kyo and Shigure to look after sleeping Kagura. Well left Kyo cause Shigure was running a way from his editor (again). Upstairs was sleeping Kagura. He slipped in his way into his room, making sure not to wake her up but clumsy idiot Knocked over some things and woke her up. (Light sleeper)

"K-Kyo" Kagura said as she sat up.

"Hey. How are you feeling" He was walking over to her.

"I'm doing fine" She smiled at him and made him blush a bit.

"Where's everyone?"

"Out. I'm gonna go take a shower. Want something?"

"No I'm good" He got his clothes and left. Little did they know what was going to happen. The same guy that kidnapped Kagura was outside listening to there conversation and watching them (stalker). Overhearing the conversation he knew she was alone. He approached the house and knocked on the door knowing she would open it.

"Hello Miss"

"Hi. How may I help you?" He grinned at her and slapped her across her face.  
"Why did you leave?"

"What?" She had no idea who he was or what she did to get him so mad at her.

"Don't you know who I am? I am the one who kidnapped you"

"…" She was frozen at first but then pushed him away and tried to close the door but he held it opened.

"Now you're coming with me!"

"No! Get away from me!" He threw her to the floor. She tried to run but he stabbed her with a knife in her stomach. She fell to the floor screaming of the pain but still trying to defend herself. Kyo was changed when he heard her scream. He raced downstairs to see her being taken a way by some dude. She tried to get away but he slapped her. She fell to the ground holding her stomach.  
"Don't ever touch her!" Kyo yelled at him while kicking his ass. (Kyo style) She cried as she held her stomach.

"Leave you bastard" The guy ran away.

"Kagura!" He knelt down besides her not noticing the blood.

"Kyo! Ow! It hurts!" She was crying of the pain.

"Let me see." He slowly removed her hands and saw the blood. He was freakin pissed off.

"I swear kill that son of a bitch!" Kyo called Hatori and they took her to the hospital. On the way she fell unconscious.

Kagura's Pov

I woke up in the hospital. Kyo was sitting in a chair sleeping. 'He must have stayed up to take care of me. He is so hot when he's sleeping.' I smiled at him and remember what happened. My wound was treated but it still hurt. I glanced at Kyo again. I feel different now when I see him. It's like I have "special" feelings for him. Why? I don't know but it's like a little girl having her first crush. I jumped when the door opened. Haru came in.

"Hey Kagura. How you feeling?"

"I'm fine don't worry"

"I swear if that bastard comes near you again I'll kick his ass." I giggled.

"Haru its o.k. Kyo did that." We looked at Kyo who was still sleeping.

"Lets draw on his face!"

"Don't you dare!" Kyo said. We jumped cause we thought he was asleep.

"Oh…hey Kyo" I said a little embarrassed.

"Hey."

"Well I' m leaving. Bye Kagura" Haru gave me a hug and left.

"So your were going to let him draw on my face." Kyo said with a grin on his face.

"Maybe…No I'd never let him do that" I smiled at him and it seemed like he blushed. I think we were having a moment but Tohru and Yuki ruined it.

"Hi Kagura are you felling alright? I heard you got hurt!" Tohru said panicking.

"Yes. I'm fine"

"I'm glad to here that."

"Oh Kagura, Hatori said you can come home tomorrow." Yuki said. I nodded.

"Well we have to go. We'll pick you up tomorrow"

"O.k. see you tomorrow!" They left and I felt awkward being with Kyo. I had to break the silence!

"Kyo…thanks for what you did." I said quietly.

"Hey! I'm always going to be there for you." He smiled at me as he sat by my bed. He did something I didn't expect him to do…he kissed me. I froze at first and then kissed back. We broke apart and he held me in his arms.

"K-Kyo…"

"You are so cute." He grinned at me. I stared off to space when I got this flashback. I saw 2 little kids playing around. One kid had orange hair like Kyo's and the other I think is me. They were playing and…I don't see anything anymore. the flashback was over.

"Kagura are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." For some reason I didn't want to remember. I don't want to remember! I rather be the way I am now! What if something happened and it made me really sad. What if I am a better person now than I was before? No! Please don't let me remember. I know I wanted too but now that I think of it I don't want to.

"No! I don't want to…" I yelled as I shock my head. Kyo looked at me.

"Don't want to what?"

"To…remember" I cried in his chest as he said comforting words in my ear.

AN: There I finished! It took me a while but I did it! Review Please and don't feel shy to criticize…really don't be shy!


	5. True form

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

Disclaimer: Don't own Fruits Basket

AN: Read and Review

True Form

I lay on my bed thinking about the flashback I had in the hospital. I felt weird having those images I don't know anything about and knowing I once lived it feels weird. I regret saying I wanted to remember. Whatever I'll go for a walk. I climbed out the window and headed for the woods. Everyone has been so over protective of me they don't want me to leave my room and Kyo is outside my door incase that dude comes back.

'Well so much for protective. They don't even know I'm gone' I giggled. I had another flashback.

Flashback

_There were two kids playing around. A girl and a boy._

"_How come you always were those beads?" Said the little girl._

"_Cause I have too" The little boy answered._

"_Can I put them on?"_

"No!" The little girl tackled him to the floor trying to take the beads off. "Stop!" yelled the boy but she wouldn't stop. She finally got them off and the poor little boy turned into a monster. The girl screamed of terror and ran away leaving the boy to runaway.

End of Flashback

It was a blur so I couldn't see the kid's faces but those beads the little boy had looks like the beads …Kyo has! Can it be him or is it someone else but then he would've told me …right?

"Kagura!" I jumped and saw Kyo.

"K-Kyo"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

"I'm taking a walk"

"You weren't supposed to leave!"

"Kyo…calm down I'm fine"

"What if you were kidnapped again?" I grabbed his hand and smiled at him. I dragged him off.

"Where are we going?"

"For a walk"

"No! Lets go home now" I gave him cute adorable puppy eyes and begged to go but he said no.

"Please Kyo!"

"Fine." I kissed him on his cheek and started walking with him. Hand in Hand.

'I'm dying of curiosity! I want to ask him if he was the little boy in my flashback'

Then ask him

'I can't'

Yes you can

'But…I don't know how to ask'

Just do it

I turned around a looked at him.

"What's wrong Kagura?"

"Kyo…can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"I…" Yuki who popped out of nowhere cut me off.

"Stupid cat! You were suppose to bring her home not take her on a walk!" Yuki yelled.

"Yuki…It's not his fault. He wanted to bring me home but I insisted we go on a walk. Sorry" Yuki smiled at me and took me home leaving Kyo alone.

Kyo's Pov

I sat on the porch thinking.

'I wonder what she was going to ask me'

Ask her to tell you

'Nah. I'll let her tell me'

What if she doesn't tell you?

'She will…right?'

Maybe

'Should I ask?'

Yes

I was going to fight with my conscious but Tohru came out.

"Hello Kyo!" She said smiling at me.

"Hey Tohru"

"You know Kagura has really changed a lot"

"Yeah…" I wonder if she knows anything about Kagura. "Has she talked to you about things?"

"…Well she did say she was getting flashbacks"

"…Oh." I wonder how long it'll take her to figure out my true form.

"Kyo…What do you think will happen if she remembers your true form?" I looked away.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I shouldn't have asked that! Sorry!" I smiled at her.

"It's o.k. I don't know what will happen"

"I'm sort of scared for you and her."

"Tohru…Kagura was going to tell me something but damn rat pulled her away, should I ask her what she was going to tell me?"

"Um…Yes I think you should." I smiled at her and went up to Kagura's room. I knocked on the door.

"Kyo… what's wrong?" She asked.

"Want to go for a walk?" She smiled and nodded. I took her to the park we use to play.  
"This place looks familiar"

"We use to play here when we were little."

"Did we have fun?"

"Yeah." I lied. I really can't tell her she chased me around all the time and I always yelled at her.

"Kagura…earlier today you were going to ask me something. What did you want to ask me?" She froze for a second.

" Kyo I had a flashback and saw something weird"

"…What did you see?"

"This little boy he turned into a…monster. And there was a girl she ran away from him. I felt so bad for him and thought she shouldn't have ran. And it was all a blur so I couldn't see their face" Damn! She had the flashback of my form. Now what?

"W-why are you telling me this?"

"Because the little boy had those same beads as you" I looked away. 'Why did she have to remember!'

"Kyo…was the little boy…you?" I could feel her stare at me.

"Was it you Kyo?" She asked again.

"Yes Damnit! It was me O.K.!" I yelled at her. I was mad because I didn't want her to remember. I turned around and started walking away.

"Wait! Please don't go" I looked at her she was scared I could tell. She probably is disgusted.

"WHAT! You already know don't you"

"Why didn't you tell me? I wanted to learn all the truth and I told you to tell me everything!"

"Fine you want me to tell you the truth! The truth is that the little girl that ran was you! You ran away and avoided me but then you wanted to make ti up to me by telling me you loved me! Every time you saw me you would beat the crap out of me and tell me you loved me! All to make it up to me, and you now what? I hated you for that!" I couldn't control myself I just yelled at her. She burst into tears and left me. I signed. 'I can't blame her for not remembering…can I?'

Kagura's Pov

I ran all the way home. I cried from the cold words he said.

'I can't believe I was like that! So harsh and mean to him. No wonder he hated me. I'm such a fool but why didn't he tell me! The worst part is that…I think I love him! I can't love him because he'll think I love him out of pity' I laid on my bed and fell asleep.

AN: Read and Review


End file.
